Fidget Spinners
by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: Rock introduces Taylor to the best invention since sliced bread during a trip to the Mall of America. To be honest, Taylor's entire reaction is nothing she would have expected. Taylor/Rock oneshot. AU.


**"Fidget Spinners"**

 **Rated K+**

 **Pairing: Rock X Taylor**

 **Summary: Rock introduces Taylor to the best invention since sliced bread during a trip to the Mall of America. To be honest, Taylor's entire reaction is nothing she would have expected.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with Total Drama, The Ridonculous Race, or any of the characters associated with the show. Total Drama, Ridonculous Race and its characters are owned by FreshTV, Jennifer Pertsch and Tom McGillis. Anyway, since it's been a while, I'm finally gonna start working on my favorite OTP, TayRock (pretty much the cute couple name for Taylor and Rock)! So expect a lot of goofiness coming from Rock himself. So, grab your Mountain Dew and 3Musketeers and enjoy!**

* * *

"Uggggh, how many bags do you need?" said a certain blonde-haired rocker, who was busy carrying shopping bags to the girl walking right next to him.

"Enough to fill my entire mansion, duh!" a certain mean girl responded with a grin.

The couple's voices suddenly belonged to two people, Taylor and Rock, who were busy walking around the Mall of America in their spare time. This was pretty much a huge dream for Taylor to shop inside the biggest mall there ever was in America. Heck, the Mall of America was twice as big than the shopping malls that Taylor had shopped in. Albeit, the shopping mall didn't really fit Rock like a glove, but once he found out that a Guitar Center store was there at the Mall of America, he had no choice but to go (only if it meant finding new guitars). By now, his arms and shoulders were being sprained together due to carrying the weight of those shopping bags. The long-haired rocker must often wondered if these were actually bricks he was actually carrying inside those bags instead of fashionable clothes.

"Uh babe, can we at least get a rest now?" groaned Rock.

"And miss out on those delicious Orange Juliuses I've been wanting for a long time?" Taylor gasped. "There's no way I can stop now! I mean, this is the Mall of America, Rock! My daddy can literally buy everything inside here! And he's got more money than President Trump combined!"

"But I'm tired of carrying everything here!" whined the rocker in return. "It's like having to carry an entire drum set wrapped in plastic!"

"Look Rock, if it makes you feel any better, you can rest after we get my drink." Taylor rolled her eyes with no concern, "Right now, we're gonna go around and search for that Orange Julius. Let's go."

"Ohhhh, this is so gonna be painful." Rock sighed to himself.

As soon as they kept on walking a good portion of the mall, Rock noticed something very flashy spinning right through his left eye. Curious in his little mind, Rock had wandered off on his own, leaving Taylor to walk to Orange Julius by herself. Strange enough, Taylor didn't even realize that her boyfriend had already left. After only another few minutes of walking, Taylor had finally made it to Orange Julius, only to realize that there was no line at all.

Taylor smirked in satisfaction as she headed up to the counter, where the cashier approached her.

"Hello, and welcome to Orange Julius, how may I help you?" The cashier asked.

"Yeah, you can help by giving me one of those Tripleberry Juliuses that you have." asked Taylor in such a huff.

"Okay, will that be it?"

"Hold on, my boyfriend's gotta order. Okay, order something so we can get out." Taylor added, waiting for Rock's order.

Much to her shock, her boyfriend wasn't even saying a word.

"Hello, are you even listening to me?" groaned Taylor. "I said, what do you want?"

Once again, silence had filled the air.

That of course, forced a very blant frustation around Taylor. This was not unlike of Rock to give her the silent treatment out of nowhere. Something was clearly not right about this at all.

"Are you that stupid to give your own girlfriend the silent treatment?" Taylor groaned as she turned right around. "I mean, all I asked you was-"

Suddenly, Taylor was cut off by the sight of her boyfriend carrying some sort of spinny meta pinwheels around his hands with a crazed excited look on his face. Taylor really didn't wanna know why he was making that face, but out of odd curiosity, she might as well ask him anyway.

"Rock, what the hell are you holding in your hands?" said the rich girl.

"Babe, you're not gonna believe this, but there are these awesome fidget spinner things I found!" exclaimed Rock as he showed the fidget spinner straight up Taylor's face.

And then, he started to spin the object, forcing out quite the sparkles around Taylor's big black eyes. Those sparkles were quite enough to make Taylor close her eyes and get rid of the tiny glares flashing across her eyes (mostly because the sun was shining down on the fidget spinner and reflecting them straight into Taylor herself).

After she shook the sparkles off, she opened her eyes to see Rock with that spinner still in hand, while replying with, "So, what do you think, babe?"

"Are you frickin' kidding me, Rock?" Taylor groaned in response. "You left me alone all because you wanted to get your hands on that spinny piece of garbage?"

"It's the best thing going on!" Rock exclaimed before showing her a fire-patterned spinner, "Look, I even got mine in flames!"

"Rock, I don't even know what to say here." said a very triggering Taylor. "All I ever wanted was for you and me to shop together and somehow, you decide to ditch me for all of these crappy things? I mean, look at what you're holding, okay? You think I want to be caught dead by someone who's playing a frickin' four-year old toy? What in the hell are the rest of my friends gonna think say about me? That I am in love with a doofus? That I am in love with a cretin? That I am in love with a-"

"Hey look, I even got one in gold!" Rock said, cutting her off nicely while he showed her a sparkly gold fidget spinner.

Taylor felt a little speechless at the sight.

The complete glitter mixed with its incredible sparkle had shown all around Taylor's eyes like a very captivating jewel. Especially when it was being spun all around like a very infectious disco ball. After the fidget spinner stopped spinning, Taylor was now left speechless, clearly forgetting what she was arguing to Rock about.

"You see that? This awesome sparkle reminds me of your eyes." The rocker grinned.

"Really?" Taylor gasped.

"Totally, babe!" Rock nodded, "That way, you're totally golden."

Then all of a sudden, the expression on Taylor's face went from pissed to a full-blown smile, feeling very comfortable of the compliment that Rock gave her when compared to a sparkly gold-colored fidget spinner.

"Well, I guess these things aren't totally bad." blushed Taylor.

"See, I told ya!" Rock exclaimed.

"You think they got a platinum-colored fidget spinner with sparkles?" she gasped.

"Trust me, I got a lot of 'em!" Rock nodded, lifting up a bag of various fidget spinners.

With a grin the size of her daddy's mansion, Taylor had left with her boyfriend not with just a freakishly big bag of stylish clothes, but a bag of stylish fidget spinners alongside their cups of Tripleberry Juliuses from Orange Julius. Rock looked a little bit like an idiot with those fidget spinners in hand, but deep down, that's definitely what Taylor liked in him.

He may be an idiot, but he was definitely Taylor's idiot.

* * *

 **Oh man, why must this two be so cute? I swear, I can't get enough fluff for one day at a time. Anyway, I still hope you all enjoy it. If you do, feel free to leave a feedback if you want. Until next time, Warrior over and out, my gangsta dawgs!**


End file.
